The present invention relates to fuel systems for internal combustion engines. Such fuel systems, commonly found in passenger cars, light and heavy duty trucks, commercial or construction equipment and the like may have multiple functions or uses, and components must typically be sized or configured to satisfy all modes of operation, even when certain modes are infrequently incurred.